This is Our Song
by DRAMA AND COMEDY-DRAMEDY
Summary: Sonny and Chad get paired up to write a song together in class what do you think is going to happen?


**This is my forth story and I just wanted to write a quick story as I had so many ideas in my head about new stories I should write. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please read my other three stories: A surprise for everyone, Strawberry Lip gloss and Slumber Party (this story isn't entirely complete). The title is referred to the song This is Our Song in Camp Rock 2.**

Sonny's POV

We were in class, Ms Bitterman was teaching us music and I love music but today I was just getting bored because she was teaching us how to play piano and I already know how. I was bored out of my mind. I thought nothing could make this any worse but a crowd of people arrived into the room which caused everyone to look back. "Sup Randoms'. We will unfortunately be joining you because our beloved teacher Ms Pattni is out sick and Mr Condor said if we don't join we will get fired, so what are we learning about today?" Chad said. He then pushed Tawni of her chair and sat down. "Chad, give Tawni back her seat and sit in between Sonny and Tawni. You will be learning how to play piano. Now Portlyn you sit next to Tawni, Chasity you sit in front of Nico and Marta you sit on Grady's seat and Grady you sit next to Chasity," Ms Bitterman exclaimed. "Ms Bitterman, why is Chad sitting next to me?" I asked glaring at Chad and he glared back. "You see I know about your dumb feud so I decided for you guys to all sit next to the people you hate so much and the person you are sitting next to will have to do today's assignment together which is to write a song together," she exclaimed. "WHAT!" we all shouted in unison. "Sorry, but I knew that your teacher wasn't going to be in today because Mr Condor told me and he told me to do exactly this with you guys, now if you don't mind I am going to be teaching you how to play piano and how to write your own songs," Ms Bitterman told us. We all then quietened down. "By the way, you will both perform a duet together," she added. I felt like screaming my head off but I decided to keep it inside me because as Ms Bitterman exclaimed Mr Condor told her to do this and I don't want to get fired.

**End of the lesson…**

This was the most boring lesson of my life; I basically learnt everything I already knew. "Remember guys about your assignment, and it is due in tomorrow," she told us while we were all standing up about to leave. Now I was really angry. "So partner, wanna work on this in my dressing room?" Chad asked me. "Sure, I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes," I said trying to fake a smile. "Ok," he said and then he left. I walked back to my dressing room to get some stuff and then walked to Chad's dressing room.

Chad's POV

I can't believe me and Sonny have to work on a song which is due in tomorrow. Calm down Chad, come on calm down. I went to get my song book and a pencil getting ready to write songs with Sonny. I bet she knows nothing about writing songs because all lesson she was just lying down and wasn't paying attention to anything Ms (what's her name again) Patterman -I think- was speaking. I anyway know everything about writing songs because I secretly write my own songs. When I came back from getting my song book and a pen I saw Sonny sitting down on my couch. How does my hair look? "Hey Sonny. What do you have there?" I asked her noticing that she also had a book in her hands. "Oh it's nothing. What do you have there?" she asked me. "Oh it's nothing," I said. "Chad I think we both know that it isn't anything. Ok I will tell you what mine is if you tell me what your one is?" she said. "Fine. On the count of 3,"I said. "1," Sonny said. "2" Sonny said. "2 and a half," I said. "I guess we can do that, and 3," she said. "It's my song book," we both yelled in unison. "Wait you write songs?" we both asked again saying it together then laughing. "Yes. Can I see them?" I asked. "Sure, if I can see yours," Sonny asked me. She looks so cute when she is asking for something. Wait, I did not just say that. **Yes you did. **Shut up voice in my head. "Ok," I said realising what I had just said. We then handed each other our books. Wow, she is really good. "Your songs are really good Sonny," I said. "Thanks, yours to. Maybe this isn't going to be as hard as I thought it was going to be," she said. "Yeah, you know I thought you were terrible at writing songs since you weren't actually paying attention to what Ms Chatterman was saying but I guess I was worried for nothing," I exclaimed. "You know I actually thought the exact same thing and it is Ms Bitterman Chad," she said to me. "Ms Bitterman got it. So what do you want the song to be about?" I asked her. "I was thinking because this is our song we should call it This is Our Song and write about things that matter to us and since it is summer we should write some things that go with the topic summer to," she exclaimed to me. "I actually never thought I would say this but that is a really good idea," I said as a big smile appeared on her face. "We should write some lyrics by ourselves then use both our ideas to combine a song but let's think of a chorus so we both could make lyrics to do with a topic so we don't do two different things," I told her. "Already got that covered, read this," Sonny told me. I scanned through it amazed. "That is amazing," I said and she started to blush a bit. "I should go back. I will show you some of the lyrics I have later, maybe during lunch," she said. "Bye Sonny," I said and she waved then left. That actually didn't go as bad as I thought it would. She is really cute especially when she blushes. **You did not just say that.** But I just did.

Sonny's POV

That didn't go nearly as bad as I thought it would. I arrived to my dressing room and started to write some lyrics down. "Have you started your homework yet?" Tawni asked me. "Chad and I know exactly what we are going to do, we have the chorus and now we are both writing some lyrics down then putting them into a song," I exclaimed. "Ok," Tawni said. "How about you and Portlyn?" I asked. "We just gave each other manicures then went shopping and we started to write some things down," she exclaimed. I then went back to writing some things down. "You haven't done anything have you?" I asked. "Absolutely nothing. I wasn't even paying attention in class," she said while laughing a bit. "Tawni, you are going to have to do the homework," I told her. "Fine Ms teacher's pet, I will meet up with Portlyn and then we will do something,'' Tawni said. I rolled my eyes and I felt angry when she called me teacher's pet. "I am just going to be writing some things down, tell me when it is lunch time," I told her.

**Lunch Time…**

By lunch time I got a lot of ideas down and couldn't wait to see Chad. "Sonny, are you coming with us to the cafeteria?" everyone asked me. "Sure," I said grabbing my song book and pen. As I arrived Chad called me over and I started to walk up to him. Boy is he cute; I did not just say that. **Oh but you just did. **Shut up conscience! "Sonny, why don't you sit down?" he asked me, I realised I was standing right next to him. "Oh, sorry," I said while sitting down. "So what have you come up with?" I asked him. "Why don't you read what I have and I read what you have?" Chad suggested. "Sure," I replied. I read through Chad's work really quickly and I was impressed. "This is great Chad and it goes with what I wrote too. I think I know how our song will start," I said energetically. I told him how to start it and he added on to what I said. I realised when we were writing our song not once we started to argue. We were chatting and laughing together and people started to look at us and shot some weird and confused looks at us but we both decided to ignore them and continue working. "Great we have the first 2 verses complete and that is not counting the chorus we added in and it is 2:00. Should we meet up again at about 6:00 in your dressing room?" he asked and I nodded as we went our separate ways. I actually can't believe I am saying this but I like working with Chad, he is fun and sweet once you get to know him. "Hey guys," I said as I entered the prop house. "Hey Sonny," everyone said. "So Sonny how is it working with Chad?" they all asked me in unison. "It isn't actually as bad as I thought it would be, I mean we are actually almost done with our song," I told them. "Really?" they all asked. "Yeah, and I am not helping you guys. If you want to hear our song you are going to have to wait," I exclaimed answering every one of their questions. "Sonny, how many times have we told you to stop answering our questions before we even ask them," Nico said and everyone seemed to agree with him. I rolled my eyes and then walked to my dressing room. I fell back onto the couch and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

Chad's POV

I arrived in my dressing room and started humming to the lyrics Sonny and I worked on. "Hey Chaddykins, whatcha humming?" I turned around to find Portlyn and Chasity standing there. "Nothing," I lied. "Oh Chaddykins, we both know that you are lying. So tell us!" Portlyn yelled. "Firstly stop calling me Chaddykins and stop trying to act all cute and innocent because I am the cute one. Secondly I am humming something so there, does that answer your question?" I said. I turned back around and put my songbook away in my safe. "Chad, how is working with that Sonny girl going?" Chasity asked me, I think she is trying to change the subject. "It's going better than I expected, what about you guys?" I asked. "Working with Grady is a pain! He doesn't have any idea on what to do," Chasity exclaimed. "Tawni and I have a lot in common and we both don't actually care if we don't do the homework," Portlyn told me. "There's a surprise," I said sarcastically. Portlyn gave me a dirty look so I turned away. "Nico is terrible!" Marta shouted as we all looked at her. "Anyway, Sonny and I are almost finished writing our song," I said trying to change the topic. "Really?" they all said in unison making it seem like a question. "Yeah, we are meeting back in her dressing room at around 6:00 and knowing Sonny I bet she is sleeping right now which reminds me I need to get some shut eye so buh-bye. Wait, let me rephrase that, this is Chad Dylan Cooper's room and right now Chad Dylan Cooper wants his beauty sleep so unless you are the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper GET OUT!" I yelled. They all rolled their eyes and left. Boy do I love doing that. As they left I got my iPod and headphones out so I could listen to some music, then I lied down on my humongous couch and went to sleep.

**6:00pm…**

I woke up and realised the time, I wanted to be casual as Chad Dylan Cooper is always casual. I stood up from lying down on the couch casually, grabbed my songbook and then ran to Sonny's dressing room. Why am I running to Randoms' dressing room? **Because you care and love this random. **Which side are you on voice in my head, first you are against me liking Sonny and now you are on the side that I like Sonny. **You just admitted to me that you like Sonny. **I seriously don't think so and I anyway have to go inside. As I walked inside I was welcomed in a weird way: "Chad you are late!" Sonny shouted. "I am fashionably late and are we going to continue writing this or not?" I asked. "Ok, do you want to have some music on so it helps us a bit as music helps me write songs," she exclaimed. "Oh my Chad! Music helps me too," I said. Sonny went to put on some music from her iPod and put on some music. The first song that played was Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj. "So," I said. "So," Sonny said. "How are we going to start the next verse?" I asked. "Well I was thinking we can do the chorus here then do another verse," she exclaimed. "That is a good idea and I have a great idea on how to do the next verse," I said. Sonny wrote the chorus down. She looks so adorable when she is writing things down. "So Chad what is your idea?" she asked me. "Just to add on to the chorus idea, you know how the last line says and this is our song I think after that we should sing this is our song 3 times," I suggested. "That isn't actually half as bad as I thought it would've been," she said as we both burst out laughing. "Continuing, we should start the third verse, not counting the choruses, I can't actually explain so let's me write it down for you," I said. I started to write it down. Once I was done I handed it to her and I could tell she liked it because she smiled to me. She opened her mouth but I put my finger on her lips "Sonny the time for talking is over, we have a lot of work to do so let's continue writing," I said as she started to laugh. We sat down and started to write the rest of the song down. "We should add some instruments in it to," I suggested. "I can do keyboard and do you know how to play guitar?" Sonny asked me and I nodded. "Great! This song is really coming together," she said. We sat down and talked about some ideas for the song.

**7:30am…**

"Where am I?" I asked myself. "You are still in my dressing room silly," I heard a voice say. I turned around to find Sonny standing there with a plate full of pancakes 'in it. "I guess we both must have fallen asleep after we finished the song," she said while laughing a bit. "Here, I made you breakfast," she said handing me the plate. "Aren't you going to eat and why didn't you tell me you could cook?" I asked her. "Answer to the first question I already ate and second questions answer you didn't ask me," she replied. "When did you make this as it is absolutely delicious and how did you eat so fast?" I asked while gobbling up the pancakes. "Stop eating so fast Chad I don't want to save you from choking again. I woke up pretty early because you kept on tossing and turning so I decided to make you breakfast and I know that you love pancakes so I decided to make you pancakes and I wasn't that hungry so I just ate some cereal," she exclaimed. "I better go to my set, I will see you in class," I said while leaving taking the pancakes with me.

Sonny's POV

**In class…**

"So who wants to sing first?" Ms Bitterman asked us and nobody put their hands up. "I was afraid of this so I thought ahead; I will pick your names out so if one of your names from your pair gets chosen you both have to sing. I forget to mention you all will be filmed so all of you singing will be put online," she said. Now I felt even more nervous. Ms Bitterman put her hand in the hat and took out a piece of paper. I was so scared. "First is Grady and his partner," she said. I was relieved. "We will be singing I've got cheese in my pants," Grady said.

"Thoughts of you  
make me up  
and bring me up  
to the stars  
I've never loved anyone  
like I love you in my head  
you're so great  
this is fate  
oh baby be mine

I'd call you cheddar cause I got  
cheese in my pants  
you're so melted you're so hot  
like this cheese in my pants

Stay beautiful stay safe  
don't ever leave my life  
I'd kiss you til the sun went down  
and again when the moon went up

I'd call you cheddar cause i got  
cheese in my pants  
you're so melted you're so hot  
like this cheese in my pants," Chasity and Grady sung.

"Anyone want to comment on their song?" Ms Bitterman asked. I put my hand up so Ms Bitterman pointed to me, "I like the verses but I think the chorus needs a bit of work, and why is the song called Cheese in my pants?" I commented. "We didn't know what to do for the title so we just made it up," Grady said and I nodded. "I agree with Sonny, I think the chorus needs a bit of work," Ms Bitterman said. "Next pair is…" Ms said while putting her hand in the hat and picking out a name. "…. Marta and her pair," she said. Nico and Marta went to the front of the room, "we will be singing So Weird," Nico said. Oh boy.

"Speak  
you're speaking words  
But all I ever heard  
is white noise from weird boys

Space  
you're spacing out  
By the way  
what's that face about  
It's so weird  
It's so weird

You don't know me  
You don't own me  
You're just passing through my life  
You're a stranger  
With bad behavior  
You're so weird I'm terrified

Back lounge  
A chain smoking Charlie Brown  
You're busted up  
And broken down  
So you're so low rent  
You're texting vegan sex again  
It's so weird  
It's so weird

You don't know me  
you don't own me  
you're just passing through my life  
you're a stranger  
with bad behavior  
you're so weird I'm terrified

Slowly, faintly  
slowly, faintly  
slowly, faintly  
slowly, faintly

You don't know me  
you don't own me  
you're just passing through my life  
you're a stranger  
with bad behavior  
you're so weird I'm terrified," they both sung.

I was speechless. "Any comments?" Ms Bitterman asked. Chad and my hands struck up. "Chad," she said. "It's actually Chad Dylan Cooper but anyway I think the title and song go well together and the song is good but you know what could make it better is you both should sing one line each or a verse each and sing the chorus together," he said. Everyone except for me looked at him. "Ms Munroe, do you want to add anything?" Ms Bitterman asked me. "I was going to say what Chad said," I said. Ms Bitterman put her hand in the hat and picked out a name. "Next up is Tawni and her pair," she said. This meant that Chad and I are last; I was both relieved and nervous. "We are going to sing shoes," Tawni said. This is going to be good.

"Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh my God.  
Shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh, my God, shoes.  
Shoes.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck!  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh, my God, shoes.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes suck!  
I think you have too many shoes.  
Shut up!  
I think you have too many shoes.  
Shut up!  
I think you have too many shoes.  
Shut up!  
I think you have too many shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's party.  
These shoes are three hundred dollars.  
These shoes are three hundred dollars.  
These shoes are three hundred fucking dollars.  
Let's get 'em!  
Um...this style runs small. I don't think you're gonna fit.  
I mean, your feet are kinda big.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Oh," they both sung.

Everyone was shocked, even Bitterman. "Any comments?" she asked. Once again Chad and my hands shot up. "Anyone want to say anything that isn't Chad or Sonny?" Ms Bitterman asked. Nobody put their hands up. "Ok, next up is Sonny and Chad," she said. Chad and I got to stage and I took my keyboard while he took his guitar. "We will be singing This is our song," I said. "You ready?" Chad asked me and I nodded. Chad started to play and sing but after his turn I missed my cue. "I am sorry Chad but I can't do this," I said. It was dead quiet. "Yes you can, look Sonny as we said in the song this is our song so come on you can do this, I know you can," Chad told me. "Ok, I will do it," I said a bit more confidently. We started again.

Chad: So let's sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya

Chad and me: This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song

Chad: Come grab your guitar  
Me: Sit by the fire  
Chad: 'Cause we all need a song  
Me: When we're weary and tired  
Me and Chad: We'll sit here together  
And sing it out loud

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song

Chad: Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya, Me: hey ya  
Chad: Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya Me: hey ya  
Chad: And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya Me: hey ya

Chad: Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya Me: hey ya

Me and Chad: This is our song  
that's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
this is our summer  
Me: Our summer

Me and Chad: This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
Me: This is our song  
Chad: This is our song  
Me: This is our song  
This is our song," when the song ended we didn't even realize we were both staring into each other's eyes.

As soon as we looked away everyone stood up and clapped. "Bravo!" they all shouted. "That was amazing you two and you even went ahead and added in instruments," Ms Bitterman said. We both sat down in our desks and started to talk. "Sonny I-I really l-like you," Chad said stumbling on the words and I was shocked. "Chad, I like you to, and I am really amazed that I made the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper stumble on some on his words," I said and started to laugh a bit. "Only kid…" I said but I was cut off by Chad kissing and I felt fireworks rushing through. This was the best day ever. "Sonny will you be my girlfriend?" Chad asked me and I felt like crying. "Yes!" I yelled. After that we realized everyone was staring at us. "Finally!" they all yelled and we both started to blush a deep shade of red.

**I hope you enjoyed this story and please read my other stories Strawberry lip gloss, A surprise for everyone and The slumber Party.**


End file.
